RP Places
This page is where you can find a little bit of information on different places in the Golden Universe. This page excludes human cities like London, or New York, you could just Google those places. This is a page for unknown places. Anyone can add a place to this page as long as you have permission from an admin. On Earth Ravencliffs Ravencliffs is an ancient Elvish kingdom that has been hidden on Earth since just after Earth came into existence. The Elves there are wise and beautiful people, who care little for the outside world and more for looking after themselves. It is a place of pure luxury, everything is made to perfection. The city of Ravencliffs is set inside a large ravine, and is hidden to most by the powerful magic that the elves wield. The city is based at one end of the ravine, where there are large waterfalls flowing down the side of the cliffs. Along one side of the ravine, the cliff-face is filled with holes in which ravens build their nests. This is where Ravencliffs gained it's name. Built into the parallel cliff is the Palace, in which the Queen lives. There is a large garden surrounding this palace, which then leads down to the lake that the waterfalls feed into. At this lake are shrines to the Vangosian gods, which the elves worship. There is also a hidden staircase from here up to a hidden shrine of Death behind the waterfalls that overlooks the entire city. The city leads out to meadows, where horses graze, and wild flowers grow. There are also trees, and bushes around. At the far end of the canyon is a large observatory that was mostly abandoned by the Elves after an incident there several hundred years ago. This is built into the cliffs and has the largest collection of ancient texts and artifacts on the planet. Morthia Morthia is an Elvish kingdom, much like Ravencliffs. The kingdom is bigger, however, and has more outside it's city. The kingdom is in a jungle, on a floating island, hidden by the thick forestry. The kingdom is in the trees, as well as on the forest floor. Like Ravencliffs it is also hidden by magic, making it impossible to find unless you knew exactly what you were looking for. The kingdom outside the city spans the entire island, with huts and farms throughout the trees, collecting fruit and trading, and making products which are then transported into the city, which is by a large glistening lake in the center of the island. The palace rests on two massive trees, and has become part of the trees. It is a large palace, made of wood and stone. Several of the rooms overlook the lake, where fishing takes place. The city is beautiful, with carvings done delicately in the woodwork. It's a unique city, but not as well known as an Elvish city. The city is on fair ground to all magical races who live on Earth or in the faerie realm. There are shrines to gods of multiple pantheons, and it isn't involved in any racial wars that may be fought (e.g. the war between the fae and the elves). The King of Morthia is an elf called Alethion, the youngest King in Morthia's history, and the history of many other places. He tries his best to be unbiased in his decisions, making the city as fair as possible to everyone there. The kingdom is a good place of refuge to anyone who needs it. Work can easily be found for all sorts of people, the docks being one of the main places of work. Faery Realm The Faery Realm is a place that can be accessed through a faerie tree (a solitary fully grown tree in the middle of a field, normally guarded by rocks, thorny bushes or even faeries themselves), a faery ring (a circle of perfect toadstools) or being taken there by a faerie themselves. It is a realm completely of faery magic, which doesn't obey the laws of normal magic. It's chaos to mortals, as they cannot comprehend it. It is beyond their understanding. Even some gods cannot deal with the insanity that is there. It is a bright, busy place, yet dark and sinister at the same time. Yet the laws there are strict. The realm is under the rule of the High King, who is advised by the Council of Sprites. There is then also a leader of every village. Villages are common, and are hidden in plain sight of mortals, yet cannot be seen as they cannot be comprehended. Urukenthal Urukenthal is a war torn planet most of the area being battle scared and dangerous. The four major races involved in this war are Night Shades, Forrest Shades, Dark Elves and Humans. There are several minor races that are involved but not many know where or how the war stared. The Iron Forest The Iron Forest is a swath north of the human lands that is covered in iron trees. The plants there are also metalic related making this a very special place. However entry to this forest is very dangerous as there are silent guardians that no one has ever seen and lived to tell the tale. The only way to enter is to have no intent to harm anyone or any plant in this forests. No one can hide their true selves from these mysterious guardians. The Woods of Confusion This expansion of trees is the main dwelling place of the Sage of Winds. This densely wooded area is a place where few enter and find their way out, as the trees and landscape is in a constant state of shifting and changing. People have been able to figure out that their are some areas that are guaranteed to stay like the river and a few other notable things, but their positions and the way they look also change at random. Court of Night This is where the court of the Dark Elves dwell. It covers most of the southern area, and the trees there are massive, most being larger then a cathedral. The biggest tree their takes an hour to walk around the base of it and houses that where sang out of the wood itself house the majority of the Dark Elf race. Around the Eru tree, or the life tree as the translation says, the Dark Elves have sung a wall made entirely of the massive trees. Their are also many villages and outposts through out the entire forest. = The Swaying Mountains The Swaying Mountains are a mountain range that expands through nearly half of the main piece of land. These mountains are so called this because they do indeed sway and are strangely shaped in such a way that they seem to defy physics as they are curved and spiked and rounded at random. Many dwarven tribes live in those mountains and many abandoned buildings of amazing craftsmanship can be found there as well as the dwarves build and then die or leave when they become over populated. The Tunnels of The Sage of Earth These tunnels seem to be a maze of underground tunnels who's span is unknown. All that is known is that their is thousands of entrances into this maze that could very well span the entire land. The Sage of Earth is said to dwell somewhere in these tunnels that he created when he and the other Sages where split. The air in increasingly warm the deeper you go and you can find pools of lava, and various evil and good creatures living here.